What just happened?
by aka Misguided Ghost
Summary: When Rose Weasley is suddenly kissed by long-standing bane of her life Scorpius Malfoy during a heated argument, her life begins to develop into a sticky web of lies, confusion and suppressed desires. Oh, and something wicked this way comes...
1. What just happened?

**What just happened?**

**

* * *

**

What just happened? One second she's screaming at him and the next he's kissing her? She felt the shock burn through every cell in her body, freezing her limbs, thoughts and lips as his worked fervently against them. And then she suddenly felt repulsed, so she shoved him roughly backward taking an unsteady step away, her hand springing up protectively to hover in front of her now swollen lips.

He could tell by her body language how she felt, and rejection and embarrassment coursed painfully through his veins. His intense stare bore into her, looking for a glimmer of hope, but there was only disgust. Feeling the tell-tale sting of tears in his eyes he dropped his head and left the room abruptly, leaving her there alone, reeling.

Rose stood there for a long time, waiting for her brain to finally start working again, to begin processing what had just happened. What had just happened? She tried to run it through in her mind. She had followed him into the boy's bathroom, why? To shout, to scream, to vent… Lily. Lily had asked him to go to Hogsmeade with her for Valentine's day. After years of infatuation with her older brothers handsome, forbidden fruit best friend, she had finally built up the courage to ask him out, in front of Albus, in the Great Hall, at breakfast. And he had rejected her.

"…no Lily. I'm sorry, but just… no." And then he'd left. And she followed him, ran in here screaming.

"How could you? You know as well as any of us that she's in love with you! What, you think you can do better? You think she's not _good_ enough for you, for a Malfoy?" she spat. He stared at her in shock, which then morphed into anger.

"Oh, of course that's what you think, you've always thought I'm a proud egotistical pureblood at heart, like my family, despite knowing me for six years, despite me being Albus' best friend, despite spending every Christmas with the Potters and not the Malfoys, what is it, a rouse? A trick, a _lie_?" he yelled.

"Well then, tell me, tell me the incredibly justifiable reason that you would turn down a gorgeous, sweet, smart, funny girl that is so obviously, completely, head over heels in love with you that…"

And then he grabbed her face and kissed her.

The repulsion that settled in her stomach was from the realisation that it actually meant something to her. It felt… good and… right. The excitement of it lingered on her skin, tingling amidst her shame. How could this be happening? Lily…

She needed to talk to someone. She raced out of the room and headed for the Ravenclaw common room in search of her best friend Rowan. Not finding her there or in the dormitory, she headed for the library, usually the best place to find a Ravenclaw. She gave the room a quick scan then started checking each of the stacks until she reach the darkest corner and froze.

She had found Rowan. But Rowan was not carefully scanning the shelves for intellectual literature as had Rose assumed, she was in fact pushed up against the shelves in an intimate and compromising position with none other than her cousin Albus.

"Rose!" she yelped, disentangling herself from Albus' arms, who stared at Rose in mute shock, but she did not stay for an answer, she turned on her heel and headed out of the room, unable to process why her cousin and best friend wouldn't tell her they were, she assumed, in a relationship. Annoyance bristled on her skin, irritated both by their betrayal and by the fact that she now had no one to talk to about the fact that Scorpius Malfoy, long standing bane of her life, with whom she only ever sniped, bickered or concentrated her outrageous competiveness against, had just kissed her, and all she wanted to do was to do it again. That was when she ran into the excited face of Lily Potter.

"Rose," she squealed, "he said yes!"

She froze. Ok, _what_ just happened?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: This started out as a quick one shot but it morphed into more, so if I get a good response then I'll continue the story!**


	2. Damn that Ravenclaw Logic

**Damn that Ravenclaw logic.**

* * *

**POV: Rose**

"W-what?" I stammered.

"He said yes! I went up to the common room, to sulk, y'know, and then, he came in," she was breathless and talking at what seemed a hundred words a second, "So I was like, oh crap, should've hidden in the dorm because I'm all tear-stained and puffy, right, so I like, sunk down in my chair, to hide," deep breath, "Ow, stitch, ow, anyway he like stopped, and stared at me, and then he came over, and then he said 'Lily, please forgive me for earlier' so hot when he talks all formal, 'You took me by surprise' then he took this like, painstakingly long pause, and then, _he said_," pause for dramatic effect, "'I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you!'" Then Lily looked up expectantly for my excited squealing response.

I could feel my face readjust into a picture of pained awkwardness on which I was desperately trying to inject _some_ form of excitement, but judging by Lily's slow dawning confusion, I was failing. So I managed to squeeze out a feeble "Yaaaay," which seemed to placate her.

"I know!" she squealed, grasping Rose's arms and jumping up and down.

"Rose!" Albus and Rowan yelled as they came tearing out of the library.

Each of them looked at each other in surprise before Rowan regained her composure.

"Rose, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you I…"

"Rowan!" shrieked Lily.

Looking perplexed, Rowan turned to Lily kindly with an expectant look.

"Scorpius said yes!"

Her eyes widened and she glanced at me briefly in confusion, before rearranging her face into a successful picture of excitement. "That's great Lily! I'm so happy for you!"

"Well I'm not," Albus interjected angrily. Yes, thank you sweet glorious cousin, stop the madness! Tell her she's too young! She is too young! She's only fourteen, and he's sixteen, its abuse! How could I have been _for_ this half an hour ago?

He then looked meaningfully at Rowan, and said, "I'm _incredibly_ happy for you."

Oh burn in hell you snivelling worm, what good are you.

Lily gave Albus a watery smile and moved quickly over to hug him tenderly, "Thank you, Al."

"Any time little sis," and he kissed the top of her head gently.

Could you just throw up? This was everything I'd ever wanted for Lily, but now it was like watching myself in some weird alternate universe.

I grabbed Rowan's hand and without another word dragged her off in a blur of corridors as my mind raced. Finally settling on an empty classroom, I swung her inside and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry Rose, so, so so sorry, we just weren't sure if you'd approve and it happened so fast and I…"

"Scorpius kissed me!" I burst.

Rowans face contorted in shock, "_What?_"

"I know!"

"But Lily…?"

"I know!"

"And Albus?"

"I know!"

"And…oh."

"I _know_."

We both settled into a confused and awkward silence as we processed, and then I told her what had happened.

"But I don't understand, by kissing you, it was like he was saying that _you_ were the reason he didn't want to be with Lily."

"That's what I thought."

"And now he's with Lily."

"You are correct."

"Well now wait, did you, _enjoy_, the kiss?" she ventured, her blue eyes twinkling.

I literally could not bring myself to say the words, but Rowan interpreted my hesitation, and started squealing.

"What are you doing?" I said, "Why are you squealing? Stop that!"

"But, it's just, I always figured you guys liked each other!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon, you're always fighting."

"You're logic is somewhat flawed."

"Rose, seriously, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

Ewwww. "Ok, these new perspectives of Scorpius Malfoy are just plain disturbing."

Rowan looked at me knowingly, then her face dropped and her hand sprung to her mouth.

"What?"

"You're going to hate me," she whispered. I steeled myself for her revelation.

"I talked Albus into being OK with Lily and Scorpius," she muttered ashamedly, she almost looked as if she were going to cry.

I took a long moment to digest this. Why did that information hurt so much? I felt almost cheated by her, but that was incredibly unfair, she didn't know, this was all happening far too quickly. A single kiss didn't mean I had any claim to him. What seemed like five minutes ago I would have been thanking her graciously for stepping in and helping Lily to be happy, but now it felt like a knife of disappointment in my stomach. But that's just it, I would have been happy before, the whole reason I went into that godforsaken bathroom was for Lily, how can I be so selfish that one awkward kiss could change my entire perspective? But it really did…

"Ok, I've thought about it, and the bottom line is, he's with Lily now, he's a no go, and he's a douche anyway, so, that's that, we leave this as a very confusing moment that we _never_ mention again." I said bravely.

"But…"

"But nothing." I said, using my sternest Granger voice.

"Ok…" she grumbled, and we fell into silence once again, the subject firmly closed. But wait…

"Change of subject?" I ventured. Rowan nodded sombrely. Sucker.

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me you were dating my cousin?_"

She looked suitably shocked and distressed; that'll teach you to vouch for the wrong girl!

"I'm so sorry, we knew you'd be mad and that's why we didn't tell you and… I'm so sorry, please forgive me?"

I took a long deep breath, as if incredibly angry, and then I dropped the act to her relief.

"Are you kidding? I'm so incredibly happy for you it's unreal," moving over and slipping my arms round her outrageously slender body, feeling a pang of jealously at her relationship. I lingered in the comfort of my friend's arms for a moment too long, and then pulled away sharply as an image of walking in on Lily and Scorpius as I had her and Albus popped into my head.

I ran my hands over my face as if to clear all these new thoughts and feelings from my body, but what I quickly realised was that they weren't new at all. They'd always been there. I'd felt it when he kissed me, and it was so sincere and passionate, why_ is_ he with Lily now?

"Rose."

I turned to look at Rowan.

"I think you need to talk to Scorpius."

"No, Ro, we said this is a closed subject, he made his choice. And also that would severely interfere with my plan to never think of this again and avoid him for the rest of my natural life."

She rolled her eyes at me and continued, "But if he does have feelings for you Rose, you need to find out, or else Lily _is_ going to end up getting hurt."

I sighed, damn that Ravenclaw logic.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thank you so much for your great responses, they make me feel warm inside... and as promised, I am continuing the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**


	3. You made your choice

**You made your choice.**

* * *

**POV: Rose**

After some thought I decided that I was going to be brave and courageous and face this head on, but then I remembered that I'm not a Gryffindor, so I hid in the library instead.

Feeling pretty pleased with my plan I pulled an already half-finished essay from my bag and got started, humming contentedly to myself, until my reverie was disturbed by an amused voice from behind me.

"Only you would do homework on a Sunday Rosie," claimed Albus, smiling.

I tensed a little at his arrival and managed a brief and awkward smile, but this caused his to falter.

"Are you OK?"

I sat for a moment and stared at him, struggling not to ask, but I had to.

"How can you be OK with Lily and Malfoy dating?" I said.

He scratched the back of his head in perplexion, and then slid into the seat opposite.

"Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Our parents."

I frowned at him to continue his point.

"Well, they had the same situation didn't they? My dad fell in love with his best friends sister, and if your dad hadn't forgiven them and let them be together, well, I wouldn't be here for one, and well just look at them; they're made for each other. I figure I love Lily, I want her to be happy, and if Uncle Ron could do it, so can I," he finished firmly, though he didn't look all that convinced.

I leant back in my chair as this sunk in. I dearly wanted to tell him what had happened, but he would kill Malfoy if he found out he'd kissed me and then started dating his sister, especially after being so gracious. Come to think of it, shouldn't I be killing him for kissing me then dating my young and innocent cousin?

"Anyway, why are you asking, I thought you were all for this?" Albus pressed, "I mean you went storming off after him, he said you talked him into it?"

"_What?_" I cried.

Albus looked taken aback but continued, "Yeah, he said you caught up with him and told him how great Lily was and how stupid he was to say no?"

Uh yeah, but that was _before_ he kissed _me_.

"Is that not what happened?" He said, suspicion dawning.

I looked at him, I tried to speak, but once again my lack of courage shone through.

"I have to go." I stood up and started scooping my things into my bag. He stood up with me.

"Rose?" he said, but I was already leaving, and he didn't follow.

I really didn't know what to do now. All I did know was that there was a deep anger building in the pit of my stomach. It grew with every step I took and before I knew it was leading me to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

I hovered outside it as my anger ebbed and flowed through me, almost pulsating my vision as I waited for a Gryffindor to let me in. Eventually I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Jack Longbottom approaching, hands in his pockets, staring moodily at the floor.

Of course, poor Jack. I felt my anger slowly subside underneath a wave of sympathy. I may have had it bad, but Jack had it worse. He was Lily's best friend, completely head over heels in love with her, and she of course was the only one who couldn't see the painful obviousness of it.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Rose."

"You Ok?"

"Fine," he said, a little too angrily.

"Think you can let me in?" I said, gesturing to the portrait.

"Sure, it's '_Dumbledore's Army_'."

The portrait swung forward and we climbed through together and stopped.

Scorpius and Lily were sat on the sofa by the fire, an awkward distance apart but leaning into each other as they spoke. Lily was the first to notice us.

"Jack, finally! I need you to help me practice for my charms test," she smiled brightly.

He hesitated for a moment before blurting bitterly, "No. I'm busy," then added as he turned away, "I'm sure Malfoy's more help than me anyway," and headed off toward the dormitory.

Lily watched him leave with a face like a hurt bunny, then made her apologies and hurried after him.

Well. This was awkward. And oh joy, Malfoy was now staring at me.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, unable to return his glare, or even really look at him. I didn't know how I felt about seeing him, or how I should act.

Finally I forced myself to mumble, "I think we need to talk," to which he nodded and stood.

I made my way back out of the portrait hole and waited for him.

"Shall we walk?" He said, no longer looking at me, and we both set off.

We walked in a long and painfully awkward silence, neither of us wanting to be the one to break it or broach the subject of what had passed between us. Eventually we had made it all the way to the astronomy tower and had run out of path, so I finally gave in.

"So, what the _hell_ Malfoy," I demanded.

"What the hell what, Weasley?" He replied coolly, moving towards one of the windows and staring off across the grounds.

"You kissed me," I said simply.

"And you pushed me away," he said.

Oh.

"You thought I was rejecting you?"

I saw him tense, "There aren't many other ways to interpret it Weasley."

"How about, you took me by surprise and I felt like I was betraying Lily?"

He turned to look at me suddenly and I folded my arms defensively and dropped my eyes.

"You… you… I don't understand," he said stupidly.

"Oh don't make me say it Malfoy!" I whined, still not looking at him. But all I heard was silence.

"Look, I like you too OK?" I yelled, staring at him angrily. Then he closed the space between us and kissed me again, and this time I definitely rejected him.

"What the hell Malfoy?" I yelled as I shoved him roughly away. He looked confused and angry.

"What the hell Weasley?" he demanded.

"Well if it wasn't betraying Lily before it definitely is now you jackass!"

He glared at me in comprehension then turned away and ran his hands over his face in pure frustration.

"I'll end it."

"NO," I yelled, "you will _not_ hurt her like that. There is no _way_ you are going to make all her dreams come true and then break her heart. And do you want to explain why the hell you did did that?"

"Because! Because you pushed me away and looked so… disgusted! Have you any idea how I felt! It's always been you Rose and I finally tell you and you pushed me away! Can't you imagine what I thought? So I leave and I went back to the common room and there she was, crying, feeling just like you had made me feel, how I made her feel. So then all the things you said about her started racing round my head and I thought; well at least someone loves me!" He finished, breathing heavily with emotion.

"Love?" I said quietly.

"Yes Rose, love, I love you. I always have."

I hesitated, "Well tough," my voice broke, "you made your choice. You'll have to live with it."

And then I had to leave because I was crying like a little girl, but not before I stupidly added:

"I love you too, by the way, you douche."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Please please review!**


	4. No possible way for us to be together

**No possible way for us to be together.**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Scorpius**

"I love you too, by the way, you douche."

I'd waited so long to hear those words. Not the douche part of course, though I should've expected it I suppose. I watched her leave feeling utterly empty, what was I supposed to do now? I've never heard of a more complex situation. I turned back to the window where I'd been looking out onto the horizon and thought carefully about my options. Rose would not be with me if I ended it with Lily, and she would not be with me if I didn't. There weren't really any other options I could brood over. I could envision no possible way for us to be together regardless of how we felt.

I stayed up there for a long time, until eventually I heard footsteps climbing the stairs behind me. I turned, my heart leaping, looking for the emergence of Rose's messy auburn hair, but instead it was jet black.

"What are you doing up here?" said Albus.

I looked at him carefully, "How did you know where I was?"

He gestured to a piece of worn parchment protruding from his pocket.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"Not really," and I turned back to the window. There was a long drawn out silence before Albus spoke.

"Want to tell me what happened between you and Rose?"

"No."

"Fine."

The silence continued.

"If I tell you, for this entire conversation, you can't get mad. Not until you've heard and understood everything. Just pretend you don't know them, ok, because I _need_ help," I implored.

Albus stared at me for a while before reluctantly nodding.

I took a deep breath, and then I told him everything, starting from the moment I first saw Rose on platform 9 and 3/4 when I was eleven, to his entrance tonight. He had kept his face impassive throughout my tale with only occasional flickers of emotions, and then eventually said,

"Shit."

I exhaled, somewhat relieved, "Pretty much."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I have absolutely no idea. That's what I was trying to figure out before you came in, any ideas?"

He lingered by the window, deep in thought, before smugly saying, "Just one," and I turned just in time to catch the telltale look that Albus Potter had an ingenious plan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, just an important moment! Working on the next chapter now: Valentines Day!**


	5. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's**** Day**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Rose**

Despite the fact that Valentines was on a Tuesday this year, it had become tradition after years of petitioning for the third years and above to venture to Hogsmeade after school hours until curfew on this blessed occasion. Not that this applied to me because I didn't have a date.

I woke up Monday morning after an uneasy sleep to Rowan's excited face as she started to worry about what she should wear to Madam Puddifoots with Albus the following evening.

"How about a sign that says, 'I have a date and you don't, peasants'," I grumbled and buried my face into my pillow.

"I'm sorry Rose," she whispered, "I didn't mean to rub it in."

"I know," I said, flipping over onto by back, "But if Lily starts going on about her date with Malfoy, do me a favour and just kill me?"

* * *

"First we're going to Madam Puddifoots for dinner, I've always wanted to go there, it's so romantic, and then afterwards he's taking me to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with you and Albus, Rowan," rambled Lily as Rowan started choking on her drink in surprise, and I paused from repeatedly stabbing my bacon and eggs to pat her on the back helpfully, though probably too hard judging by the look she threw me.

"That's great Lily," I said, not at all bitterly.

"I'm just so excited! I've already planned exactly what I'm going to wear and, oh I bet he'll look so hot. Do you think he'll kiss me?"

Now I was choking.

"Excuse me," I said, coughing heavily as I tried to escape but ran into someone.

"Rose?"

I looked up through watering eyes to see that I had ran into Reilly Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who seemed to have been lingering there.

"Hi, Reilly," I said, breathlessly.

"Hi Rose," he smiled genuinely, before continuing, "... I was just wondering, if you... had a date… for tomorrow I mean?"

I stared at him in utter incomprehension, before stammering, "N-no…"

"Great," he grinned, "Not great, that you don't have a date, I mean, but, great for me because, well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, to Hogsmeade, I mean?"

I looked around at Rowan in desperation whose eyes were wide with shock, whilst Lily's mouth was hanging open unattractively, a forkful of food hovering in front of it.

"Rose?" Reilly said, clearing his throat and eyeing up all three girls nervously, making me say, "Sure," without thinking.

His face broke into a grin of relief, "Great! Well, I'll meet you in the entrance hall? Is five, OK?"

I nodded despondently and watched him leave, an evident spring in his step.

"Bloody hell Rose!" yelled Lily as I sat back down, "he's gorgeous!"

"You think?" I said, not really paying attention.

"Hell yeah, I would."

I looked at her in shock, "Lily, you're fourteen!"

"I know," she said shrugging, "I was just saying…"

Blimey.

* * *

News of my rendezvous quickly spread around the castle as only it could at Hogwarts. I passed many groups of whispering girls casting jealous looks in my direction but was unmoved.

"I think this is good for you," said Rowan, appearing at my elbow as we made our way to Potions.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well, Reilly's a great guy, maybe he'll help you to move on?"

What if I don't want to move on? But of course it doesn't matter what I want does it.

"Sure," I said indifferently, sliding onto a stool and shoving my bag under the table.

Rowan looked at me, concern etched into her face.

"I'll be OK Ro, stop worrying, just give me a couple of days," I said, not looking at her as I got out my potions ingredients.

"Hey Rosie," grinned Al, traipsing in with Malfoy in tow.

"Hey."

"What's up with you?"

"She's got a date," interjected Rowan as she scooted over to Albus' side to greet him.

I kept my eyes on my potion's book, my cheeks burning.

"A date? Isn't that usually a cause for happiness?" said Albus teasingly.

"Sure, can't you see, I'm buzzing with excitement," I said sarcastically as I flipped the pages aggressively, sneaking a peak at Malfoy's face. He looked hurt and angry, which made me angry.

"Problem, Malfoy?" I spat.

But he didn't say anything, just moved off toward the back of the classroom, followed closely by Albus.

Roll on the rest of my life.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was heading down to the entrance hall on Tuesday evening, hair tamed and glammed-up with Rowan to meet our dates. Rowan was all but jumping up and down with excitement and I was _this_ close to jinxing her out of annoyance. The previous hours had passed in a blur of misery and bitterness, and now I had reached a point where I was actually looking forward to this evening, as an escape from my melancholy and was feeling almost optimistic about Rowan's theory.

"Hi Rose," said Wood appreciatively.

"Hey," and I took his proffered arm as we began to walk toward Hogsmeade.

"So I made reservations at Madam Puddifoots."

My stomach tensed, "Not to sound ungrateful Reilly, but I'm really not the hearts-and-flowers-being-serenaded-by-cupids-over-dinner type of girl, can't we just go to the Three Broomsticks?" I said cautiously.

He looked surprised but then his face broke in relief, "Thank god, that place creeps me out worse than the Shrieking Shack!"

"Me too," I laughed, feeling much better about the evening ahead of us. We walked in easy conversation to the pub and ordered a pitcher of Butterbeer, where we continued to chat and flirt happily. I was surprised at how comfortable I was, and how easy it was to forget about my troubles. Rowan was right, he was a great guy.

"So, can I ask you something?" I said after a few drinks.

"Go ahead," he said, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Why did you ask me out?"

He laughed, "Went straight for it eh?"

"Why not?" I smiled.

"Well, let's say I've had a growing appreciation of you through Quidditch, especially our last match. Man, when you got that fifth goal past me, hot," he grinned and I laughed, nervously tucking some hair behind my ear. When I looked back his face had grown suddenly serious. He reached his hand over to rest gently underneath my chin, and started guided our faces together. Internally, I started to freak out. I wasn't sure I wanted this. I was attracted to him sure, got on well with him, yes, more than well. But did I…

"Woah! Not interrupted anything am I?" said Albus as he flumped down onto an empty chair at our table, dragging Rowan with him who look horrified at his behaviour, mouthing, "So sorry" to me. I smiled weakly at her and then Reilly as we shifted away from each other in embarrassment, whilst Malfoy and Lily joined us. I poured myself a fourth Butterbeer and started drinking heavily from it, cursing the fact that I wasn't old enough to purchase Firewhiskey.

The boys quickly lapsed into a conversation about Quidditch, them all being on the Gryffindor team, and I turned to Lily who was looking glum and casting unsure looks over at Malfoy. Rowan having noticed this too looked at me questioningly to which I shrugged.

"Ladies room?" I suggested and we all started shuffling out of our chairs and through the crowded pub.

"So what's going on Lils?" I said as we began touching up our make up in the mirrors.

She hesitated, "Well, it's just… dinner… with Malfoy… it was… awkward," she mumbled.

I turned, leaning against the sink and folding my arms, "Awkward?"

"Well… we didn't really have anything to talk about. I felt so stupid; he's so much smarter than me, smart like you Rose. You probably would have had a better time together," she said glumly.

I gritted my teeth, and motioned for Rowan to step in, unable to offer any words of comfort.

She looked at me understandingly, "It's ok Lily, it was bound to be awkward at first, getting used to knowing each other in a different way. First dates are often awkward…" she said soothingly, rubbing Lily's back.

"You think?" she said hopefully.

"Just give it time Lil," I said shakily, turning to leave.

As we made our way back to our table, we bumped into Jack who looked at Lily coldly before leaving. Her face crumpled in pain.

"I don't understand," she said as she slumped back down at the table, "He's just stopped talking to me, and he won't tell me why," she whined.

"Oh come on Lil," said Albus, draining his drink, "poor kid's in love with you."

I spluttered on my drink in outrage, "Albus!" as Lily said "_What_?" and Rowan hit him across the arm.

"Ow, what? It's true!" he yelped.

"Jack Longbottom is not in love with me! I think I'd know!" said Lily, fuming.

"Sorry Lily, but even I can see that boys in love with you," said Wood sympathetically.

Lily looked utterly shocked and angry, staring at Albus in annoyance before eventually saying, "Can we go, Scorpius, please?"

"Sure," he said, laughing as he finished his drink, grabbed his coat and escorted a livid Lily Potter back to the castle.

I gave Albus a second smack across the head for good measure, "Ass." To which he only continued to laugh.

We stayed for another round of drinks before we had to start heading back to the castle in time for curfew.

This time Wood tentatively offered his hand instead of his arm, which I took shyly. It was warm and comforting, and when we reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, he once again guided my face to his and kissed me softly before bidding me a goodnight and heading off back into the castle.

Reilly Wood was a great kisser, I thought sadly, but he wasn't Scorpius.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Wow I'm making things complicated... let me know what you guys are thinking about the story so far!**


	6. I hear you're dating my daughter

**I hear you're dating my daughter**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Rose**

The following morning I made my way down to breakfast to find Wood motioning me over to join him on the Gryffindor table, two seats down from Malfoy. I felt like I was being terrible to him, but wasn't it better for him to see I wasn't available, so I couldn't be a temptation?

I sat down in discomfort, glancing at Malfoy who remained determinedly in his conversation with Albus, who sent me a greeting wink before I lapsed into effortless conversation with Wood.

Soon after McGonagall who regardless of her years was still fighting fit and acting Headmistress, stood tall and called loudly for immediate silence,

"As you well know, Professor Lafferty has been taken seriously ill and will not be returning to his duties as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for up to three weeks, possibly until the Easter Holidays. With this in mind I have sought a replacement I assume you will all deem suitable, so will you all join me in welcoming our esteemed former student, Mr Harry Potter."

The great hall erupted into applause and excited whispers as I spun my head round to see Uncle Harry at the teachers table, shyly waving next to Neville whilst Hagrid clapped him on his back joyfully, before he buckled under the table with the weight of it. Everyone laughed as he emerged unharmed, grinning at his old friend. I cast my eyes down the line where I saw Professor Chang eyeing my Uncle with interest. Aunt Ginny must be fuming.

"Al did you know about this?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course, I know everything Rosie," he winked, "C'mon, we've got Defence together now, we'll head up early to say hi," he said, shouldering his bag.

I turned to Wood and after a moments awkward hesitation, planted a swift kiss on his cheek before hurrying after Albus, Malfoy and Rowan, trying to conceal my Weasley blush. Thank the stars that he's a seventh year, so I won't have to endure awkward lessons with him and Malfoy.

When we entered the classroom we were greeted by yet another familiar face,

"Wotcher Al, Rosie!" grinned Teddy as he shook Albus' hand.

"Teddy what are you doing here?" I squealed excitedly, embracing him in a hug.

"I asked Harry if I could assist, he always said my Dad was the best Defence teacher he had, so I thought I'd see if I was any good at it," he explained, eyes twinkling.

"Hey guys," said Uncle Harry as he strode in, embracing me and Albus tightly, "Scorpius, how are you?" he said, offering a hand which Malfoy shook nervously.

"F-fine, thanks, Sir."

"I hear you're dating my daughter," Harry said, turning to unpack a trunk set up on one of the desks.

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock, "I-I…"

"Well, there's no need to explain what will happen if you hurt her of course," said Teddy, motioning toward Harry, whose reputation obviously preceded him.

Malfoy gulped as Harry turned and broke the tension, "We're just joking," they both laughed, "though my wife is a dab hand at the Bat Bogey Hex so I'd watch yourself, but Lily is as well for that matter," he added thoughtfully.

"Just be grateful it's not Rose you're dating kid, her father wouldn't be so thrilled with her dating a Malfoy," laughed Teddy, air-quoting 'Malfoy'.

Malfoy and I exchanged an awkward wide eyed look, coughed and then shuffled off in order to help set up as the rest of the starry eyed class began to file in.

"OK class, I'm going to be teaching you for just over three weeks which, as Head of the Auror Office, is unfortunately the longest amount of time I can afford to act away from the Ministry. If Professor Lafferty is away for any longer, I will be leaving young Teddy here as a substitute, who has been a qualified Auror for almost three years now and is an invaluable and experienced member of my team, so will have much to teach you."

He paused to evaluate the reaction of the class, who seemed just as excited as they had been to begin with.

"OK, so, the structure for these three weeks is that we'll be covering a range of defensive spells, culminating in a each of you performing in a one on one duel with a fellow classmate on which you'll be graded, but don't worry, it won't be for any academical purposes, but a personal measure of your own progress and ability, OK?"

The class murmured in agreement.

"OK, well we'll start with the basics so I can assess your ability. Split into pairs and go for an 'Expelliarmus'."

One of the boys sniggered, to which Teddy said, "Name?"

"Smith, Sir."

"And what causes you to snigger Smith?" said Harry.

"You really think _Expelliarmus_ is going to help if I ever came up against a dark wizard?"

The whole class burst into laughter, but not at Harry.

"You're obviously failing history Smith," laughed Albus before Harry interjected,

"Yes Smith, I believe it to be incredibly helpful. Now, into pairs."

I turned automatically to Rowan and found she had disappeared, glancing round I found her already tentatively starting with Albus. Disappointed I looked round for any leftovers.

"Guess it's you and me Weasley, if you think you're fast enough," Malfoy said, a competitive glint in his eye.

I immediately took the bait, this was the only way we knew. I sent him a wicked smile, moved to face him, and having mastered this particular spell nonverbally, flicked my wand and before he knew it, his flew out of his hand and to my amusement, hit him in the face.

"Jesus, Weasley!" He said, covering his nose with his hands as I doubled in laughter, then suddenly my wand flew out of my hand.

"Cheat," I said, and we stopped to smile at each other, "You're lip's bleeding," I noticed.

He touched his finger to his lip and I followed its progress, my eyes lingering on them and my mind on our kiss. He noticed my gaze and looked at me thoughtfully as I blushed and looked away, "What's next Teddy?" I called as a distraction. But for me or for him?

When the class came to an end, some began to file out while the rest headed over to Uncle Harry. I watched with interest and saw that they were clamouring for autographs, which made me snigger.

"How's Victoire?" I said to Teddy, helping to turn back over flipped desks and chairs.

"Crazed with Wedding plans of course," he smiled.

"Wow," I thought, "only what, five weeks now?"

"Six and a half, not that I'm counting," he grinned sheepishly.

I smiled back, straightening up and seeing Harry still swarmed added, "Uncle Harry had better get used to that here," before making my way over, puffing out my chest which had my shiny prefect badge on and said, "Shouldn't you all be getting to your next class?" They looked at me grumbling and started filing out, and Uncle Harry exhaled in relief, "Thank you Rosie."

"Anytime," I thought, wishing bitterly that I could make my own problems go away so easily.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I just like to continue to thank you for your reviews! I'm pretty pleased at how fast I'm churning this story out and I promise I'll try my best to keep it up if you promise to keep reviewing!**


	7. You and Lily

**You and Lily**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Albus**

"Hey Jack," I said, slumping myself down next to the miserable boy.

"Hi Albus," he said tensely.

I followed his former gaze across the common room to where he was watching Lily and Scorpius talk.

"So, when are you going to stop pining away for my sister and actually do something about it?"

He looked round at me in shock, "_What_?"

"C'mon, we both know that you're in love with her, and we both know that she should really be with you."

Jack stared at me incredulously, "Are you seriously telling me that I should try and steal _your_ sister away from your _best friend_?"

"I am indeed Jack, I am indeed," I said, folding my arms across my chest, gazing over at Lily.

"Why?" he said suspiciously.

"Look at them Jack, do you really think they're meant for each other? You and Lily are the ones that should be together, I've always thought that. And she loves you too y'know, I can see it in the way she misses you," I turned and placed a hand on his shoulder for effect, before saying reassuringly, "If you fought for her, you'd win, hands down."

Jack looked back over at Lily for a moment before saying, "Really?"

"Of course," I said, just as Lily turned and saw Jack staring, giving a tentative and hopeful wave.

Jack tore his eyes from her and turned to me abruptly, "How?" he demanded.

And I grinned. Phase two complete.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry, another short little insert... review! **

**Also, for those who asked, phase one was letting slip to Lily that Jack likes her.  
**


	8. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin

**Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Rose**

A week passed and Wood and I had lapsed into an effortless routine. We had breakfast together, left for classes, back for lunch and dinner, we spent our evenings in the library and the weekend playing Quidditch and walking the grounds. And every second I couldn't help imagining what it would be like if it were Malfoy. Holding hands, laughing, walking, playing, kissing. What would it be like if he hadn't left the bathroom? If I hadn't pushed him away?

The Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match was fast approaching, but I had no reason to feel nervous. The Slytherin team were too egotistical and cocky to put in the sufficient training they needed, and inevitably lost most games by a wide margin. So with that in mind I left Wood after dinner on Thursday evening content and headed for the Ravenclaw Tower to collect my broom, when suddenly, out of nowhere, something solid slammed me into the wall, hard. Shoulder smarting, I turned angrily to find myself face to face with a burly young Slytherin. I was taken aback, I only knew this one by face from the Quidditch Team, but from what little I'd noticed, he had always been quiet and reserved.

"Watch yourself _Weasley_, don't want to get yourself _hurt_," he leered before turning away.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius walking by and notice, turn towards him and yell, "Hey!"

But I was too quick, "_Everte Statum_," I said, aiming my wand at the retreating figure, who then flew up and forward, crashing to the floor with a satisfying thud. I smiled and continued on my way, "Thanks for the warning," I called.

Scorpius quickly fell into step with me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of myself," I said, turning back to look at the boy who was now staring at me, nose dribbling blood, but on his face was a mask of anger so hideous that it actually sent a small trickle of fear down my spine. I turned back to Scorpius, "What's his name?"

"Dolohov."

"Like the Death Eater?"

"Yes, exactly like the Death Eater. His name is Antonin Dolohov too. I presume he's related somehow, though Dolohov senior would be well into his nineties by now, and he had no known children. I guess he could have been named in a sick form of tribute. What did he do to you?"

"Just a juvenile shove into the wall. I was surprised, of what I've seen he's always been quiet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but lately he's been causing trouble, starting fights, talking back in class and such. I'm concerned that he'll retaliate after your thoughtless wand work."

"_Thoughtless_?"

"Yes, Rose, thoughtless. You're a prefect."

I stared at him in annoyance.

"You called me Rose," I noted.

"I guess I did," he smiled, and we continued in silence.

* * *

After a week of rigorous training we walked confidently onto the Quidditch pitch to an easy win. Rowan, myself and a young fourth year by the name of Theo were on top form as chasers, scoring 80 points before Slytherin had even scored their first goal, and finishing on 220, not including the snitches extra 150, making it a defecating 370 points to Slytherins 60. Halfway through the game I was speeding my way down the pitch, qauffle under one arm, when Dolohov decided to enact his revenge, slamming into me again in a concentrated effort to knock me off my broom. I swung off, but managed to hold on by one hand. As I began to pull myself up, I saw him dive for me again. Panic flared in my stomach before a well aimed bludger connected directly with the tail of his broom, knocking him off course and sending him spiralling into the stands. He was immediately sent off.

As I touched down with Rowan we started heading for the changing rooms in elation as the crowd roared and cheered, then all of a sudden Rowan was tugging on my sleeve nervously, nodding her head in the direction of the Slytherins. I looked over and saw Dolohov leering at me again.

"I don't like the way he's watching you Rose," whispered Rowan.

"I know, it's creepy," I said, looking away.

"You don't think he likes you?"

"_What,_ how?"

"Well, maybe it's his twisted way of dealing with his attraction? Like you and Malfoy always fight?"

This idea seriously unnerved me. I looked back again, but he was gone.

After we'd changed and made our way out we found Scorpius lingering outside.

"What's going on," I said suspiciously.

"Al's thrown a celebration party in the Room of Requirement, I'm here to collect the guests of honour," he gestured toward us.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time we arrived, and my two companions quickly drifted away to find their other halves, leaving me on my own. I watched Scorpius' blonde hair disappear into the crowd, longing to follow, to find a secluded corner together, but shook it off with a heroic effort and scanned the crowd for my actual boyfriend. Seeing no one I knew in the heaving mass, I began to search for the inevitable smuggled alcohol, pouring myself a glass of Firewhiskey and relishing the hot burn as it slid down my throat and warmed my stomach. I felt my thoughts begin to slow into a dizzy buzz as I drank, and vaguely wondered whether he had kissed Lily yet. I assumed after two weeks they must have, and my stomach turned with jealousy, closely followed by guilt and anger at myself. I felt like I was living a double life, or a half life. One half was incredibly happy, with a sweet and caring boyfriend who was in all likelihoods an entirely better match than whom my other half longed for, with every fibre. But the more I thought about it, the more I knew I'd made the right choice being with Wood. I really did like him, and things were simple with him, no lies or secrets, no holding back. Things were better this way.

"Hey Rose…?"

"Hmm…" I lolled my head to the side to find the voice.

Scorpius sniggered, "How many have you had?" picking up the empty glass from my lap.

"Two… three?"

"Neat?"

"Mmm."

"Wow. Want me to take you back to the common room?"

"N…Wood…?"

"Haven't seen him."

"Ok… I wanna go to bed…"

"Ok Rosie…" and he gently slipped his arm round my waist and pulled my arm round his neck, pulling me up from the chair I didn't remember sitting in. We slowly made our way through a now dwindled crowd out into the fresh air of the corridor.

"This is nice…" I mumbled.

"What is?" he said, smiling at my drunken rambling.

"The closeness…"

"Wood doesn't get close to you?"

"It's not the same…"

He paused, "Let's not talk about this, come on, through here's a shortcut," he said, pulling aside a tapestry and revealing an occupied passage.

I squinted into the darkness as the couple broke away from each other, my addled vision slowly recognising the shocked faces.

"Bloody hell," I said, in a way that would have made my dad proud.

And then I threw up all over Lily's shoes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: I came with an awesome sub-plot idea so, things are gonna get good. I have a day off today so hopefully I'll get at least one if not two more chapters up today! Review, review, review!**


	9. Save it, Malfoy

**Save it, Malfoy**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Scorpius**

I didn't have the strength to watch Wood and Rose make out all night, so I quickly left her and began to push my way through the crowd in search of Albus, or Lily I suppose.

My relationship with Lily was awkward and distanced. I had yet to even kiss her. Luckily she was shy and unwilling to initiate it herself, so was desperately waiting for my cue. We mainly spent our timing talking and laughing. I actually did quite like Lily; I always had. But unfortunately no further than as my best friends little sister. She was very funny and relatively easy to be with. If I wasn't completely in love with her cousin, I could actually fall for her, but the age difference was an issue for me. It may only have been two years, but at our age it was a large gap in maturity levels. I just wasn't comfortable dating a fourteen year old.

Albus kept insisting that he was working on his 'plan', though he had yet to inform me of what that was.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I turned and saw the glorious Wood pushing his way over to me, "Have you seen Rose?"

"No, sorry. She was pretty tired after the match, perhaps she went to bed?"

He looked annoyed and pushed off in another direction. I know it was petty to lie, but I couldn't help it.

I finally found Albus at the back of the room, intertwined with Rowan. I pulled a face of disgust and decided not to bother them, and having still found no sign of Lily I decided to push off outside.

The air in the corridor was refreshing, and I began to walk aimlessly. As I reached the Defence classroom, I saw a shadow move in the distance, and pressed myself instinctively against the nearest wall. Dolohov moved from the classroom suspiciously, looking around carefully for other presences, before sneaking off towards his dormitory. I followed swiftly and silently, slipping down a nearby concealed passage to overtake him. As he rounded my corner, I sprung at him, grabbed him round the throat of his clothes and shoved him back against the wall, my wand pointed directly at his face.

"Why are you sneaking around, _Dolohov_," I said quietly.

He stared at me in outraged indignation, "None of your business, _Malfoy_," he growled.

"Maybe not, but what is my business, is Rose Weasley. If you ever even _look_ at her the wrong way again, let alone try to severely injure her, I will _destroy_ you."

He looked at me, and laughed manically, "Never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy would care about a filthy little Mudblood's runt."

I sunk my fist into his stomach.

"You really did fall far from the tree, and a Gryffindor to boot," he wheezed.

I moved away from him, wand now pointing directly at his heart, "Stay away from her."

But he just smiled before slinking off into the darkness.

Now worried about her, I hurried back up to the party. I must have been away for a while as the crowd had dwindled and it was easier to spot people. I soon found her dozing in a leather chair to the side, an empty glass in her lap. Her hair was mussed and her mouth slightly ajar, and I felt a sharp pang in my chest. I laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a tender shake, "Hey Rose…"

"Hmm…" she lolled her head to toward me, making me snigger.

"How many have you had?" I said, examining the glass.

"Two… three?" she mumbled.

"Neat?" I said, taking a sniff of the glass and repulsing, blimey this stuff was strong.

"Mmm."

"Wow," she must be hammered, which made me worry, Rose wasn't much of a drinker, "Want me to take you back to the common room?"

"N…Wood…?"

I hesitated, "Haven't seen him," I'm such a jackass.

"Ok… I wanna go to bed…"

I smiled "Ok Rosie…" and gently slipped my arm around her smooth, warm waist, and slid her arm round my neck, pulling her up to my side, relishing the physical contact as we made our way outside.

"This is nice…" she mumbled.

"What is?" I said, smiling.

"The closeness…"

My heart stopped, "Wood doesn't get close to you?" I ventured hopefully.

"It's not the same…" she whispered.

No, it's not, I thought sadly, and not wanting to hear anymore I said "Let's not talk about this, come on, through here's a shortcut," and I pulled aside a tapestry to reveal another passageway. The good thing about being best friends with the current owner of the Marauder's map was my knowledge of the castle.

I tried to move Rose forward but she had frozen, squinting into the darkness in confusion, and I followed her gaze to see that the passage was already occupied.

"Bloody hell," Rose said beside me, an outburst I shared before I felt her lurch forward. For a wild moment I thought she was going to attack Lily, when in fact she just threw up all over her shoes, to my amusement.

Lily looked up at me in doubled horror, both for being caught making out with Jack Longbottom, and for now being covered in vomit.

"Scorp… I," she began, but I simply raised my hand to stop her, withdrew my wand and waved it over her feet, "_Evanesco," _and the bile vanished, "We'll talk tomorrow, Rose has been drinking, I need to get her to bed."

She looked with worry from me to Rose, gave a quick sob and ran off down the passageway. Jack watched her go, before turning awkwardly to me and saying, "S-s-sorry," evidently afraid of my reaction.

"Don't worry about it mate," I said, and he looked at me curiously before hurrying off after Lily.

I shifted Rose higher up and continued to walk whilst she stared at me, finally saying, "Are you alright?"

"Sure," I replied. That was certainly a shock, but I was fine, "Albus really outdid himself," I added in a mumble.

"What?" Rose said curiously.

"Nothing."

"No, what was that about Albus," she said, more angry.

"Nothing Rose, it's fine."

"Did Albus do this to you?" she yelled.

"No Rose, he didn't do anything to me, I asked for his help."

"Help?" she said, incredulously.

"Yes," I said desperately trying to calm her, "He knows everything, about us, I asked for his help and he went all cryptic, said he had a plan…"

"So you banded together, and what, manipulated her?" she pushed away from me.

"No, Rose I didn't _do_ anything, I…"

"Save it, Malfoy," she said angrily, "I can make my own way back."

And I watched her leave, in total confusion and hurt. I kicked the air in anger, and shoved my hands in my pockets fuming, before I eventually turned back and headed for bed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	10. Is everyone alright?

**Is everyone alright?**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Rose**

I woke groggily and groaned as last night's events came flooding back. I turned and saw Rowan slowly waking up in the bed next to me.

"Do you think I overreacted?" I said.

She looked at me carefully, "I'm not sure. We need to find out what happened."

"Ok, shall we go harass Albus?"

"Sure," she said, stretching and ruffling her hair.

"Oh, and I need to apologise to Lily. I owe her some shoes…"

* * *

Both feeling tender after drinking, we decided to pass on breakfast but lingered near the Great Hall to catch Albus when he left. He soon passed the spot where we had concealed ourselves and I waved my wand thinking "_Locomotor Mortis._" His legs instantly locked causing him to wobble where he was, lose his balance and tip over.

"Ow, what the hell!" he yelled.

"Good morning Cousin," I said brightly, moving out from my hiding place. He stared at me in wide-eyed fear.

"It wasn't me!" he said quickly, and I looked at him evilly, raising my wand, "Bat bogey hex do you think Rowan?"

"Oh, surely," she said, smiling pleasantly as she joined me.

"OK, OK, I'll tell you anything you want to know!" he screamed, just as someone else started calling his name.

"Albus, Al!" yelled Uncle Harry in the distance, trying to shake off a group of first years begging him for autographs, "if you could just excuse me _one_ moment, I need to talk to my son," he said desperately.

He rushed over and grabbed Albus by his front, "I need to borrow the invisibility cloak," he said, wild-eyed.

"W-what."

"Seriously Al, they're driving me crazy, they're _everywhere_!" he said, furtively looking back at the anxiously waiting group of first years.

"Ok Dad, ok," Albus said, worryingly patting his Dad's hands, and turning to look at me in victory over his sterling excuse to escape torture.

"This isn't over Al," I said, as I lifted the leg binder curse and folded my arms in annoyance.

He grinned at me brightly, guiding his jumpy father off toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Don't worry Rose, I've got this one covered," said Rowan, watching after him.

* * *

After lunch we made our way to Defence class and when we walked in, Albus hurried over, leaning in greet Rowan with a kiss, who at the last minute turned her face and walked away, studiously ignoring him and taking me aside as her duelling partner.

He watched in indignation, folding his arms in annoyance as I had, before partnering up with Malfoy.

I too was ignoring Malfoy, but out of awkwardness rather than punishment.

"Ok class," called Uncle Harry, now much more cheerful, "today we will be learning both the shield charm and the stunning spell with its alleviate. Now, I will first demonstrate the stunning spell on young Lupin here."

Teddy position himself in front of Harry, looking annoyed as he braced himself.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, and a shot of red light flew out his wand, hitting Teddy square in the chest, who then fell back completely unconscious onto a pile of kindly placed cushions.

"As you can see this is an incredibly useful spell, but only for defensive purposes. Now if you'll all watch and listen carefully I will revive Teddy: _Rennervate_."

Teddy eyes slowly flickered open and he groaned, placing one hand on his head and used Uncle Harry's proffered hand to pull himself up, "Thanks."

"No problem," Harry said, laughing, "Ok, now I will attempt to stun Teddy again, but this time he will block me with the shield charm."

They faced each other once more, a glint of competition in their eyes, before Uncle Harry waved his wand suddenly, wordlessly sending the flash of red light at Teddy who yelled, "_Protego_!"

A transparent blue force field burst out of Teddy's wand, blocking Harry's spell, but the sheer force of it still sent him flying backwards once more. The class laughed as Teddy got to his feet woefully rubbing his back.

"Right," Harry laughed, "Now I want you to practice on each other. One move to stun while the other blocks. If someone is hit you know how to revive your partner, but flag down either Teddy or I if you are unsure. As usual we will be making our way round the room and checking your techniques and offering advice. You may begin."

The class erupted in to shouts and flashes of red and blue, people falling like flies left right and center. Both Rowan and I managed to successfully block each other's spells a few times then, knowing we needed to practice the revival, began bickering as to who would sacrifice themselves to a stunning spell first.

Suddenly, over the din I heard a loud snap and groan of metal, followed by a shocked scream, and before I knew it I had been knocked to the ground as I heard Uncle Harry yell, "_Immobulus_!"

I twisted my head to see Teddy, the one who had knocked me down staring up as he drew heavy breaths of adrenaline. I looked up to see, frozen in its heavy fall, the large dragon's skeleton that hung from the ceiling, its metal chain trailing above where it had become unattached.

I looked over at Uncle Harry in shock.

"Is everyone alright? Rose," he directed at me.

I nodded mutely.

"Revive those who are still stunned, class is finished for the day," he said, staring at the dragon once more.

The class began to shuffle round, reviving their partners who rose blearily in confusion, and soon the class had emptied as Teddy helped me to my feet. I turned to see Albus, Rowan and Malfoy lingering where they stood.

"_Reparo_," said Uncle Harry, and the skeleton rose back to its former glory, the chain resealing itself.

"That wasn't an accident," said Malfoy, who I noticed was now shaking with anger.

Harry turned to look at him.

"Last night I was walking the corridors and I caught a young Slytherin sneaking out of the classroom. His name is Dolohov," he said, casting his eyes briefly at Teddy who I saw stiffen beside me, "I confronted him but he wouldn't tell me what he was up to, I know now it was loosening the fixtures."

"That's a serious allegation Scorpius, how can you be sure?" questioned Harry.

"There's more. A week before the Quidditch match he shoved Rose into a wall, and she responded with a spell," he didn't look at me, "Then during the Quidditch match as you may have seen he tried to unseat her from her broom. I think this is a continued vendetta against her."

Harry stared at him a moment, "Is this true Rose?"

"Yes," I said, "Also, I keep catching at him staring at me, well… more like leering."

"Ok," he said finally, "I will alert Headmistress McGonagall and begin an investigation. You guys better head to your next class."

We all nodded and left, when we got outside Rowan threw her arms around me.

"I'm _so_ _glad_ you're ok," she cried, "when I saw it start to fall, directly on top of you, I just…"

"I know Ro, it's ok, I'm fine," I said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Are you s-sure?" she sobbed.

"Yes," I laughed, "stop crying, I'm fine."

She pulled away nodding and dabbing at her eyes.

"Are you sure," said Albus, watching worriedly.

"Oh for God's sakes guys yes, stop it!" I yelled.

"And I'm sorry about earlier Rose, the whole thing with Lily it's…" began Albus.

"Just forget it Al," I interrupted, "I don't want to know, what's done is done."

"I've spoken to Lily," Malfoy cut in, "We're finished. She wants to be with Jack and I'm fine with that," he said, staring at me intensely.

"Great, now what, I fall into your arms and we live happily ever after?" I cried in sudden anger, "I'm with Wood, now, Malfoy, and we're happy. He's good for me."

"I'm better," yelled Malfoy, and we stared at each other indignantly.

"If Wood's competition, then fine, I'm in," he said angrily.

"What?"

"I'll fight for you Rose," he said, and without another word he turned on his heel and left.

I turned to Albus and Rowan, who had both been watching the proceedings from the side awkwardly, eyebrows raised and arms folded, but they only shrugged in response. So I turned on my heel and stormed off in the other direction, fuming.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: I'm writing as fast as I can, I swear! REVIEW!**


	11. Rose!

**Rose!**

* * *

**POV: Rose**

I found Wood before dinner in a desperate need for clarity.

"Rose," he said as I approached, "I heard what happened, are you alright?" his face furrowed in concern.

I pushed myself into him, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face into his chest as he took the hint and held me tightly.

We stood there for a long moment before he gently kissed the top of my head and pushed me away, taking me by the hand and leading me to the great hall for dinner.

We sat down on the Gryffindor table and I felt more reassured in my choice, smiling at him as I poured myself some pumpkin juice.

"Rose!" I jumped, sloshing juice everywhere as Lily came bustling up the aisle, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Lily, sorry about your shoes by the way."

"That's ok," she said, sheepishly, "it wasn't my finest moment either," glancing toward Jack.

I stared at her, "You're happy, right?"

She looked taken aback, "Yeah, really happy… despite the fact that I feel like a cow for what I did to Scorpius."

"He'll get over it," I said, turning back to my meal.

"I guess," she said, drifting off to Jack further up the table.

I started to gather food on my plate and was about the take a bite when,

"Rose!" I jumped, sending peas everywhere, "Are you ok?" Hugo said.

"Yes, Hugo, I'm fine," I sighed, "How are you though?" I realised suddenly that I'd been neglecting my little brother recently.

"In hell," he said, "For ten _years_ I have to put up with Jack pining after Lily, yeah, seriously, since we were like, four, then, they stop talking to each other, and I have to put up with my two best friends complaining about each other non-stop, and now? Now they will _not_ stop making out!" he finished in outrage.

I cringed, "Sorry Hugo, that's a pretty tough situation."

"Tell me about it, can I eat with you guys?" he said desperately.

"Sure," I said, scooching Wood further up the bench to make room for Hugo.

I then tried piling my fork up with food again, aimed for my mouth, and,

"Rose!"

"Oh, my good god guys." I yelled, slamming my fork down, "I'm fine! It was a pile of old _bones_; it probably wouldn't have even done me any _harm_!" I yelled turning to see Albus' shocked face.

"Chill out," he cried, "I was just going to ask you to pass the mash!"

I blushed, passing him the mashed potatoes and shoved a forkful of food into my mouth before anyone could stop me.

I looked up to see Malfoy slip into the seat in front of me and averted my eyes, taking a sip of my drink uncomfortably, which I then spat out in surprise when I felt Malfoy's foot rub suggestively up my leg.

"Woah, Rose," said Wood, now rubbing my back, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth, glaring at Malfoy who was sniggering into his drink.

I started cutting through the meat on my plate with angered vigour.

Wood cleared his throat beside me, "I was sorry to hear about you and Lily, mate," he directed to Malfoy, who looked up surprised.

"That's ok," he recovered, "It was a relief really, seeing as I'm in love with Rose."

I started choking on my food.

"What was that," said Wood incredulously.

"Rose, I've been in love with her since I was eleven," Malfoy said simply, continuing to eat as if nothing was wrong.

I looked at Wood, coughing and spluttering, whose face was a picture of confused disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he said.

"Deadly," Malfoy replied, "and I'm afraid I'll be fighting for her now Wood, but no hard feelings, all's fair in love and war right?" he smiled.

If the table hadn't been in the way, I'm pretty sure Wood would have punched him. Or I would have, for that matter.

I finally recovered from my coughing fit by downing my drink. I then slammed it onto the table in anger, stood up, cast a murderous look at Malfoy, and stormed out.

"Rose!" called two voices from behind me, but I simply raised my hand in a back-handed silence and left.

I made my way in anger back to the Ravenclaw common room, and just as I was rounding the corner, everything went black.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuuur... cliffhangers are great. REVIEW! Yes, especially you**...


	12. What's wrong?

**What's wrong?**

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

I felt bad for making Rose so mad, probably wasn't the best way to start fighting my corner, but it was the best way to lay my cards on the table.

I watched her retreating figure and called after her just as Wood did, but she simply raised her hand imperiously without even turning back. Wood turned to look at me angrily and I shrugged apologetically. So we both sat down and continued eating in silence. I glanced over at Albus who was shaking with laughter and winked at him, which caused him to laugh even harder. Eventually Wood put down his cutlery in pure annoyance and left.

After we finished our meals in good spirits, we all headed off to bed.

"I take back what I said about me being in hell," mused Hugo as we waited awkwardly for Albus and Rowan to say goodnight.

"Apologise to Rose for me will you Rowan?" I called after her.

"Sure," she smiled, rolling her eyes and disappearing down the corridor.

"That was comedy gold mate," Albus said, "Did you see Wood's face?"

"I know, I feel bad for the guy," I said, shaking my head in sympathy.

"How are you so confident she'll choose you?" he said.

"Because sooner or later she'll have to realise that there is no choice to make, she loves me, she told me so."

"What if she loves Wood too?"

"Please, they've been dating two weeks."

"Well, sounds like she fell in love with you after one kiss, and she's kissed Wood a _whole _lot more," Albus said slyly.

I knew he was trying to scare me, but it was working. I looked at him nervously and he laughed.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure you're right."

"Really?" I said.

"No," and he laughed again, pushing his way into the common room where we settled down to a game of wizards chess, Hugo and Albus teaming up and joking that I had to play for their blessing.

After an hour my now dwindling chess pieces were looking a little worse for wear, and I was starting to worry that I wasn't going to win and that they were serious. I was concentrating so hard on my next move that I didn't even notice Rowan come in.

"Albus," she said.

He turned, "Rowan, what are you doing here? Is something wrong," he stood up.

"I don't know. Rose wasn't in the common room or the dormitory when I got back. I thought maybe she'd gone somewhere to sulk so I waited. And then curfew passed and she's still not back. I'm started to really worry."

"You think she's with Wood," I said quietly.

"No, she's not with me," said Wood, rising out of a nearby conversation with his friends.

"Albus," I said, now worried, "check the map."

"I can't," he said, looking back at me in worry, "Dad has it."

"Well then let's go," I said, and we all headed for the portrait hole, me, Albus, Rowan, Hugo and Wood.

Hearing Teddy and Harry's laughing voices, I ran up the steps to the Defence office and knocked on the door loudly.

Harry answered it smiling, but his face dropped when he saw us all, "What's wrong?"

"We think Rose is missing," I said quickly.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Albus.

"We were wondering if you could check the map Dad?"

"Of course, come in everyone."

He spread the worn map out on the desk and we all started searching.

Nothing.

My heart started to beat faster and faster, the blood pounding in my ears.

"Dolohov," Teddy and I both said.

"Perhaps," Harry clarified, looking at us both, "now I'm guessing from my own experiences at Hogwarts that it would be pointless to tell you all to go to bed?"

We all squared up.

"That's what I thought," he paused, looking at Wood, "I'm sorry, we're not acquainted," he held out his hand.

"Reilly Wood, sir, Rose's boyfriend," he shot a look at me.

"Oliver Wood's son?"

"Yes sir."

Harry nodded his head appreciatively, "Your father taught me how to play Quidditch."

"I know sir," he smiled, shooting another look at me. Great, my father broke his nose and caused him constant grief, whilst my grandfather tried to kill him multiple times.

"Dad," Albus said, "off-topic?"

"Sorry, right. Albus, Rowan and Hugo, you will go with Teddy. Scorpius and Reilly, you're with me. The conditions of this are that you are to do whatever we tell you, without question. If we tell you to run, hide, save yourselves, you do it, ok?" I noted a darkness pass over his eyes as he said this.

"Why would we have to save ourselves?" I noted.

"Because we didn't just come here to teach."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: I tried to stop writing, but it turns out I'm addicted to my own story. PLEASE review, because for five chapters in one day, I think I've earned it!**


	13. You're awake

**You're awake**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Rose**

I awoke in a haze, opening my eyes into darkness, trying to remember what had happened, where I was, but there was nothing. It was like the darkness was seeping into my brain.

I ran my hands over the surface beneath me. It felt like cold blankets… was I in bed? I reached instinctively for my bedside table and wand… but the bed just stretched on. My brain struggled to process this.

I lay back down feeling dizzy and lethargic, patting myself down in search of my wand, but nothing.

A deep seated fear started to form a lump in my stomach. Something was really wrong here, I thought, sitting up slowly and gazing round. And then something settled over me.

It was like the feeling you have when you wake up from a nightmare, and you're absolutely sure that someone is in your room. You can't sleep… can't move… can't even reach over to turn the light on for fear of seeing that it's true…

"You're awake."

I screamed, shoving myself into the head of the bed.

"_Lumos_," the voice whispered, and the tip of a wand lit several feet to my right, illuminating his face.

I shuffled further away, my eyes darting around the dimly lit room. I was on a massive four poster bed, layered with dust. The room was dilapidated and sparsely furnished, some fixtures ripped from their fittings and I noticed the occasional long scratch lines of a huge paw scattered the walls, floors and what remained of the curtains.

"Where are we Dolohov," I said, trying to sound angry but just sounding scared.

"Oh come on Weasley, I thought you were smart," said the boy.

I looked around again, "The Shrieking Shack?"

He started to slowly clap, "Well done."

"Why," I said, voice shaking.

"So it'll be easy for them to find me."

"Them?"

He hesitated, before saying with venom, "_Potter_... and the boy I made half an orphan."

I stared at him, "_You_ made?" and then started screaming again, because his face had started to _bubble_.

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

I spotted Albus and the others in the distance and we headed over to join them. The night's air was bitterly cold and my breath froze and curled around me. We had searched the grounds for over an hour and found nothing.

"Anything?" Harry called, but Teddy shook his head.

My heart-stopping worry suddenly swelled into anger.

"We're wizards!" I yelled, "We're fucking magic, why can't we find her?"

I gave a sudden sob, and crouched down, burying my face in my hands, trying to control myself.

"Where next," I heard Teddy say.

"You take the Shack from the willow, I'll scan Hogsmeade from the other side. We'll meet in the middle," he paused, "Switch teams, Al, Rowan and Hugo, follow me."

I heard them move away, felt a hand on my shoulder as they passed, and eventually pushed myself back up, in control, and started heading for the Whomping Willow. I glanced at Wood, who stared back, his expression unreadable.

* * *

**POV: Rose**

I screamed and screamed as he began to morph and change before my eyes, until it was not a young boy but a grizzled old man who stood leering before me.

I began to sob in fear.

He laughed.

"You see, _girl_, I have been living as this boy for some months now, can you guess why?"

I looked up at him, trembling, and shook my head slowly.

"To _kill_ the children of the 'Golden Trio'… or at least as many as I could manage."

My heart juddered, and I felt warm tears rush down my face, trying to keep my sobs quiet.

"It was to punish them, you see, for destroying the Dark Lord. I have been on the run for a long time, searching for a way to get close, and then low and behold, I return to a girl who gave me hospitality fourteen years ago, obsessed with the Dark Lord and his followers, and she had born me a son. Named him after me to boot! It was… perfect. So I _killed_ her and took the boy," I let out a sob of horror, "I needed him alive, you see," he leaned closer to me, "for the hair," he stroked mine, "Learnt that from little Barty Crouch," he said, moving away.

I cringed away from him in horror, trying to focus.

"W-where is he…?"

He only smiled, and I began to sob harder.

"My pitiful attacks on you were merely tests, to see if they were onto me. It's no coincidence when the Head of the Auror office turns up where a Death Eater is present…"

At this, morbid logic started to slowly tick through my brain as I drew ragged, fearful breaths.

Uncle Harry was here for a reason.

He would be looking for me.

But Dolohov was going to kill me.

Then he was going to kill Uncle Harry.

And the only way I would be able to stay alive long enough for anyone to find me, was to keep him talking.

I took a deep steadying breath, "I bet you were pleased, when Uncle Harry turned up…?"

"Why yes, I was," he smiled cruelly, "but don't think pleasant conversation will save you. _Crucio_."

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

I made my way blindly through the tunnel, following Teddy's faint light in the distance, and that was when I heard it.

Screaming.

Blood-curdling screams.

She was in pain.

They were _torturing _her.

I began to panic, and was suddenly sprinting, wand raised, catching up to Teddy who had paused.

As I tried to push past he suddenly turned round and grabbed me.

"No! If you go charging in there you'll get us all killed," I continued to struggle, "and she'll be the first."

I stopped, stared at him.

"I know this is hard, but you must do _exactly_ as I say."

* * *

**POV: Rose**

The pain was literally blinding. I contorted and shook, trying to escape the pain in any way I could, hearing my own screams as if from a distance, and then suddenly it stopped.

I was shaking violently, my body protesting against the sudden return to ordinary, as if it now only knew pain.

Cold sweat mingled with hot tears, and I convulsed, every discrepancy was like a dagger to my now over-sensitive skin.

I weeped quietly into the pillow, thinking of my mother. How I wanted her, and how she'd been through this too. And then I heard him say it again,

"_Crucio!_"`

It was no easier the second time, it felt a hundred times worse. Somewhere in my brain I noted surprise that I wasn't bleeding, surely this amount of pain meant bleeding…?

It stopped.

I shivered and rocked, looking at Dolohov who was no longer paying me attention.

And then he turned to me, "They're here…" he smiled.

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

"_Homenum revelio_," whispered Teddy as a floorboard creaked beneath his foot.

"He's not alone, _get down_," he said, shoving my head down under a table just as a spell shot over our heads.

Wood and I then pulled back the front legs of the table, flipping it over in front of us.

Before it fell, I saw a pair of legs underneath an armchair.

I ducked out quickly, yelling, "_Reducto,"_ and hit the chair. It exploded with a surprised yell from the man. I ducked back in and out again yelling, "_Stupefy_!"

I heard Teddy whisper "_Expecto Patronum_," and something silvery lit the room before it disappeared.

Not knowing whether he was stunned, I slowly peeked my head round. He was sprawled on the floor, but a flash of light was now heading my way from a nook beneath the stairs. I ducked back in and heard Wood yell "_Levicorpus_."

The second man suddenly flipped upside down and out from his hiding place, and Teddy jumped out from his spot, yelling, "_Stupefy!_" before he dived behind the table with us.

"That's two, how many more?" I whispered.

"_Homenum revelio_… at least one," he whispered back.

* * *

**POV: Rose**

Dolohov Senior had now dragged me from the bed, and was holding me in front of him, wand to my throat.

I was beginning to move in and out of consciousness, my body exhausted and broken.

I could hear people shouting but recognised no one.

"You weren't alone…" I mumbled.

"Of course not, _stupid girl_, I picked up some fresh young followers on my travels."

His voice was distorted and quiet, my head began to loll onto my chest.

"Wake up girl, here, let me give you something to concentrate on…"

And with a flick of his wand, he broke my leg.

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

A fresh scream ripped the air, and unable to control myself, I dove for the nearby stairs.

A flash headed toward me and I yelled, "_Protego!_" deflecting it as I scrambled up.

At the top I paused, I could hear Rose weeping nearby.

"_Homenum revelio_," I whispered as Teddy did, and I felt a strange invisible radar emanate from me, heating as it passed a presence. There were only two people up here, in the room on my left.

I could hear Teddy and Wood as they continued to fight the last Death Eater.

I positioned myself in front of the closed door.

"_Glacius_," I whispered, and the door began to slowly freeze over.

I then braced myself, prayed that I wouldn't injure Rose, and pointed my wand at the door, "_Bombarda_."

The ice and wood exploded, creating a cloud of dust and carnage through which I threw myself into the room.

As the air cleared, I found myself face to face with a grey old man, who was using Rose as a shield, his wand pointing at her throat. They were both now covered in tiny scratches from the blast. Rose was unconscious.

"Let her go," I said, wand raised.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, is this the part where you, what was it, '_destroy me_?'" he laughed, "for hurting your poor mudblood runt?"

My wand arm shook with anger and fear.

Suddenly there was scuffling outside, and Teddy appeared at the door, a gash above his eye.

"_Dolohov_," he said, raising his wand, "You owe me a father."

Dolohov just started laughing, and jammed his wand deeper into Rose's throat.

"I'm disappointed," he said "where is Mr Potter?"

And then suddenly I heard a yell from downstairs,

"_Deprimo!"_

The floor beneath us groaned, and I looked down in time to see it crack.

The rotten wood crumbled beneath us and we began to fall amongst the debris.

"_Immobulus!"_

We began to fall in slow motion, even hear in slow motion as our brains slowed.

"_R-e-l-a-s-h-i-o_," the voice said, and Rose slipped from Dolohov's shocked arms.

A flash of red light and Dolohov was blasted back slightly.

Then long ropes flew from Harry's wand, encasing Dolohov in harsh bindings.

He moved to stand underneath Rose, "_Descendo_," and she dropped into his arms.

"Albus, do the same for the rest," he said, busying himself with Rose, conjuring a splint for her leg and whispering incantations, and I watched in relief as they slowly healed her cuts.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: It's Harry freaking Potter! So guys, was that a little bit epic, or a little bit of a let down? Discuss!**


	14. Just you

**Just you.**

* * *

**POV: Rose**

My eyes and head felt heavy. I tried to move my limbs but they felt like lead. I tried to open my eyes but my vision was minute and blurred. I could see someone standing over me. They were blonde and pale, the features familiar but wrong, I tried to speak his name, but the energy took too much, and I succumbed to the darkness again.

* * *

I could feel movement on my face. I cringed internally at first, thinking of Dolohov, but the movement was soft and soothing. Someone was stroking my face gently. They were singing. I listened, trying to concentrate. It was my lullaby. It was my mother.

"M… m… m-mum…?"

"Rose…?" she said. I never realised how wonderful her voice was, "Oh Rose, darling wake up. Rosie? Ron! Ron! Fetch Draco!"

I tried hard to open my eyes and wake. I caught little snippets of images. My mother bending over me, her bushy hair dishevelled and eyes tired. The end of my white metal bedstead. Blue curtains.

I felt consciousness return, and I tried to sit up, looking at my mother… "Mum," I said, my voice breaking with a sob, and she enveloped me in her arms, cradling me to her chest as I cried. I felt complete solace in her arms, knowing that she'd been through what I'd been through.

I then felt another hand touch my shoulder, "Rose," I heard my Dad mumble, and he enveloped me from the other side, holding us both tightly, and I felt his short stubble scratch the side of my face where it rested.

After a while I heard a throat clear uncomfortably beside us, and my Dad moved away, wiping his eyes discreetly before making introductions, "Rose, this is your Healer, Draco Malfoy," he said, barely concealing the hint of distaste in his voice.

I stared at Mr Malfoy, comparing. I knew now that this was who had been standing over me. His similarities were uncanny, the blonde hair, the grey eyes, but his features were sharper, almost ferrety, whereas Scorpius' were soft and more pixie-like.

"Miss Weasley, how are you feeling?" he said, clearly uncomfortable, casting a nervous glance at my mother.

I thought carefully about that, tentatively stretching out my leg which had evidently been healed.

"Heavy," I replied, trying to describe the general aura resting in my limbs.

He smiled, "Yes, that's normal. Are you in any pain?"

I flinched a little, at the word pain, but shook my head.

He nodded, "You're heaviness is due to the remnants of your coma. You've been out a little under two weeks."

I raised my eyebrows, looking worriedly at my mother, who smiled weakly.

"Two weeks?" I reiterated.

"Yes. Though you're physical injuries were easily treatable, your body shut down in response to the trauma you suffered, needing time to process and heal in a more… psychological way."

I nodded.

"Now, I will leave you to rest and be with your family. You will need to take this potion," he gestured to a bottle, "Every three hours for the next 24 hours, and I'll be back later to assess what is needed with regards to further treatment."

He then glanced briefly at each of my parents, and turned to leave.

"Thank you," I called, and he paused in acknowledgement before continuing out of the ward.

"What happened?" I said quietly, "Where's Dolohov?"

"They have him," Mum said, "you're safe," she stroked my face again.

I nodded, turning to Dad, "What happened?"

And he sighed, sat down on the end of my bed, and relayed all he knew from when they realised I was missing.

"Was anyone hurt?" I whispered.

"No. Teddy had a minor cut, and Reilly was knocked unconscious," I cringed, "Don't worry, he's fine," he said, spreading out his hands.

"Where is he?" I said quickly, and my father looked uncomfortable, I turned to my mother.

"Well, dear, the thing is, I'm afraid you pulled a bit of a Ron…"

"A Ron?"

"Yes, you see in our sixth year your father was poisoned, and when he was lying unconscious in the hospital wing… he… mumbled my name… in front of his… _girlfriend_."

"Blimey, is that why she broke up with me?" Ron said amused.

"Yes, Ron, that's why," Mum said, trying not to smile, "Anyway, I'm afraid when Reilly was here earlier during Draco's checks, you may have… mumbled 'Scorpius'…"

I scrunched up my eyes and let my head fall back on the bedstead, "I saw Mr Malfoy and I thought it was Scorpius, tried to say his name, I wasn't…"

"Oh," my mother said, "Well, needless to say, he left, do you want me to call him back?"

"No. Nor Scorpius. I'm really not in the mood for boy's and teenage angst. In fact, I don't really want to see anyone. Just you."

"Not even Rowan?"

"No," I said firmly, "Just you," and she nodded, enveloping me in her arms once more as I curled up like a little girl in her arms.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**AN: A heads up, the next chapter MAY be the last... we'll see how it pans out... REVIEW!**


	15. Are you ready?

**AN: OK, so, after being deemed suitable by my friends, here is the _final_ chapter... I know, I'm dying a little inside too...**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

I ran my eyes critically over my outfit, a thin black tie over a silver grey shirt, with dark grey suit trousers. I had spent the last thirty minutes agonising over whether or not to wear the shirt tucked in or un-tucked, in the end creasing the shirt so much that I had to wear it tucked in.

Eventually deeming myself suitable, I grabbed the matching suit jacket from the chair by my desk, and headed downstairs.

Despite being released from St Mungo's in concurrence with the Easter Holidays, Rose was still refusing to see anyone, but I highly doubted she would miss Teddy and Victoire's wedding, so I wanted to look my best.

"Are you ready Mum," I called back up the stairs, donning my jacket and checking myself again in the hall mirror, running a hand through my artfully messy hair.

"Coming darling," she called, and she descended the stairs in comic grace, showing off her floor length, emerald green dress. I put my hand over my heart jokingly and she beamed her trademark smile back at me. She insists that this smile was what caused my father to fall instantly in love with her.

She trotted over to join me next to the mirror, her blonde curls bouncing cheerfully around her jovial face, "Look at my handsome boy," she said, grabbing me by the cheeks and pinching them playfully as I tried to shove her off.

"Draco, are you ready?" my mother called.

"No. Astoria, do I honestly have to go, they hate me," bemoaned my father as he climbed miserably down the stairs, still trying to tie his tie.

"You'll go voluntarily or you'll go involuntarily," said my mother, waving her wand warningly, "You decide."

My father then stood there dejectedly as she went over to finish tying his tie lovingly.

I watched him thoughtfully, thinking about my childhood. I once idolised my father, as young boys often do, but as I grew, I slowly learnt about the terrible things that he did whilst he was young, and with each new piece of information, I grew more and more introverted and distanced from my family, much to my mother's pain. It was incredibly disillusioning to have your hero torn apart like that. But after my experience with Dolohov, seeing first-hand the people who surrounded and pressured my father then, and after watching him care for Rose, it put things into a new perspective for me. I was slowly learning to forgive him. I actually spent my Easter at home this year trying to get to know my father, as he was now, and not then, which caused my mother insurmountable joy.

"Shall we go?" she beamed, reaching for my hand and then my fathers, who sent her a reproachful look.

"C'mon Dad, every wedding needs a good brawl," I joked, receiving a look of my own, and we apparated to the Burrow with my mother's laughter ringing in our ears.

"Al!" I called, hurrying over to where he stood with Rowan, admiring the festivities, "Have you seen her?"

"No mate," said Albus, whilst Rowan shook her head sadly.

My heart sank a little.

"Don't worry guys, she'll show up," he smiled, wrapping an arm round both of us and guiding us into the marquee to be seated.

I kept a constant look out, gazing round as nonchalantly as possible, until Albus elbowed me in the side and said, "Stop that, you look like a tool."

I returned my gaze grumpily to the front, accidently catching Reilly Wood's eye, who gave me a curt nod. Albus had assured me she was refusing to see him too, but I didn't know what that meant for me.

I eventually settled my restless gaze onto Teddy, who was standing nervously at the front, rocking on the balls of his feet until Harry, the best man, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear to stop.

Not being able to resist, I gave another nonchalant glance around, and my heart jumped when I saw Hermione's tamed hair enter, closely followed my Rose's father Ron, and Hugo as they made their way down the aisle to be seated near the front. I kept my eyes fixed on the tent entrance, waiting for her. But there was no one. She really wasn't coming, I thought dejectedly, returning my gaze to the front just as the music began, once again catching Wood's eye who looked as disappointed as I felt.

Everyone's gaze then turned to the back expectantly for the bridesmaid's entrances. Victoire's sister Dominique was the first, dressed in a seductive red dress, her strawberry blonde hair curling gracefully past her shoulders as she clutched a small bouquet. She was then followed by Lily, who had chosen an equally revealing red dress, beaming happily at Jack's dazed face. She was then followed by their cousin Roxanne, again wearing a different red dress. I was beginning to detect the theme. Out then came the last of the cousins Molly and Lucy, and behind them a final bridesmaid stepped out purposefully. I took in a sharp in-take of breath, because she was literally breath-taking.

Rose had chosen a more demure choice of dress, but it clung to her frame beautifully. Her long, slender legs stretched out into high black heels, and her hair was up, though a few of the unrulier curls had escaped. I longed to brush them behind her ear as she walked by, her eyes fixed determinedly on the altar.

I was so fixated I realised I missed the bride's entrance and turned quickly so as not to completely miss Teddy's reaction. He was smiling brightly, eyes shining with a hand on his chest, just as I had joked to my mother earlier, but judging by his rapidly changing hair colour, the feeling behind his was much more genuine.

The procession, as well as Victoire, laughed at Teddy's multicoloured display of Metamorphmagus powers, until Harry kindly stepped forward and whispered in his ear once more. Teddy looked embarrassed and put a hand to head, closing his eyes in concentration, willing his hair to return to its favoured dark brown with tasteful turquoise highlights.

The ceremony was short and sweet, and before I knew it they were leaning in for their first married kiss. The congregation erupted into applause, and I noticed Harry gazing tenderly at his wife, Ginny. Looking round I could see other couples succumbing to this touching moment also, so I turned my gaze hopefully to Rose, but she was simply staring at the couple, only a low level of emotion escaping her icy demeanour.

The congregation was then asked to stand as they transformed the area, tables and chairs grouping together around the slowly appearing dance floor where the couple were now heading, unable to take their eyes off each other, for their first dance.

* * *

**POV: Rose**

I watched Teddy and Victoire walk to the dance floor, and I could feel their happiness begin to melt my reluctant melancholy.

The time had come for me to make my decision.

I lingered where I was, looking from one to the other, and decided to make my choice merely on who was first to catch my eye, leaving it up to fate, in my mind.

Eventually one did, and I walked over timidly.

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

I turned back to Rose and saw she was on the move, and then my heart just about broke when I saw her walk over to Reilly. I couldn't bear to watch their reunion, so turned on my heel and headed out the tent.

* * *

**POV: Rose**

"Hi," Reilly smiled, reaching out a hand for me to dance.

I took it shyly, allowing myself to be led to the dance floor, then awkwardly placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his on my hips, and we began to slowly revolve.

"You look beautiful, Rose," he said, contenting himself with simply staring at me. I don't know why, but this made me feel suddenly uncomfortable and I averted my gaze.

He then whispered something remarkable into my ear, "but you're making the wrong choice."

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

I was so sure she would choose me. I just didn't understand it; she told me she loved me. And now I would have to endure the inevitable explanation. If she says 'It's not you it's me' I might implode.

* * *

**POV: Rose**

I froze and just stared at him, and he averted his gaze onto something in the distance.

"You didn't see him Rose," he said quietly, "When we couldn't find you, when you were… in pain… I've never seen anything like it. He was… beside himself," he paused, hastening to add, "I was, too, of course…" I smiled, "but there are no words to describe the look in his eyes," he stopped and placed a finger under my chin, tilting my face up to look at him, "I _love_ you, Rose…," he said, "but he loves you more. He's the… _one_… for you," he finished resolutely.

I stared at him, trying to find the words, to return his admittance of love at least, but I couldn't. He was right.

"Reilly I…"

But he simply placed a finger on my lips, leaned in to kiss me deeply, turned me round, and pointed over my shoulder to where Scorpius was standing forlornly, back-turned in the distance.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, straightening his robes, "I'm going to ask you're lovely cousin Dominique to dance," and with a cheeky wink he was gone.

I watched him leave, rooted to the spot. He made his way over to Dom, offered her his hand just as he had done me, and led her to the dance floor. When he saw I hadn't moved, he smiled and gestured his head sharply in Scorpius' direction again.

I looked over at Scorpius, my heart swelling with the knowledge Wood had giving to me, but I still couldn't move my legs.

"Oh for God's sake Rose," said Albus as he spun Rowan past, "if you don't hurry up and make a move, so help me _god_, _ I'm _going to, because let's face it, the guys a stud."

This caused me to laugh for the first time in weeks, and the merriness of the occasion finally hit me. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby floating platter, downed it, set it down on a table, and walked confidently and purposefully out of the tent.

He turned at my approach, and spread out his hands in protest, "Look, Rose, you don't have to say it, I'd really, really rather not hear…"

And then I grabbed his face and kissed him.

* * *

**POV: Scorpius**

It took a few seconds for my brain to engage with this sudden change of events, but my lips quickly started to work with hers. I ran one hand round her waist to the small of her back and the other through her hair to the back of her head, pulling her as close to me as physically possible as we kissed feverishly.

Eventually I pulled away with difficulty to breathlessly say, "I love you, Rose."

And she just smiled back brilliantly, "I love you too… you douche," her eyes twinkling.

And I pulled her sharply back to me, catching her lips quickly in mine before she could ruin the moment any further.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed that! I've certainly had an incredibly enjoyable and _obsessive_ time writing it. Amazing to think that when I started it was just meant to be a oneshot! Now my one friend keeps screaming at me - "now... SECOND ONE!" and I promise, if I come up with an idea, I definitely will! I just want to say thank you so much for reading it and for being so incredibly positive in all your reviews, I've been checking my emails additively for them because they make me feel warm and happy inside, so please continue to review!**

**Thank you again,**

**aka Misguided Ghost.**

**p.s. for your enjoyment, my friend decided to write her own _preferred_ alternate ending:  
**

Rose and Scorpius embraced.

It was as though fireworks were going off around them and everything seemed right to Scorpius; this was how it was meant to be.

Suddenly Rose pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't see this lasting for more than a week." She pulled out of his arms and started walking away leaving him alone once more.

For the slightest moment Scorpius heart lifted as Rose turned to look back, "Rose" he muttered taking a step towards her offering his hand.

She stared at it and shrugged; "Really I think I'm better off single." And with that last statement Rose disappeared into the night leaving Scorpius alone, heartbroken.

**Vote which is better!**


	16. Sequel: What's happening now?

**Ok guys, I promised if I came up with an idea I'd write a sequel? Well Chapter one's already up!**

**The new story is called "What's happening now?" and you can find it on my page!**

**I know I'm going a little "Look who's talking" with the title, but I wanted to keep them linked...**

**Also, my alternative ending ****friend ****(which was a joke ending by the way!) insists I should let you know that it was her constant "write a SECOND ONE!" that brought you the sequel ****so quickly ****(she's very pushy). **

**Hope you guys enjoy the new story, and of course, review!**

**Sincere thanks for all your support, **

**aka Misguided Ghost**


End file.
